


Sharpie Tattoos and Warm Smiles

by antisocial_muppet



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist!Gerard - Freeform, But we still love him, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Sharpie Tattoos, mikey's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocial_muppet/pseuds/antisocial_muppet
Summary: Frank's bored on tour. That part's not new. But Gerard kissing him? Yeah Frank's pretty sure that's the first time that's happened.





	Sharpie Tattoos and Warm Smiles

Frank sits up in his bunk nearly avoiding hitting his head on the ceiling. Tour sucks. He’s so bored he wants to gorge out his eyeballs with spoons. He’s tempted to annoy Bob or maybe Ray into hanging out with him, but even though being on tour with friends is amazing, Frank has learned the hard way that lack of sleep makes people downright murderous. Or maybe Frank just brings that out in people?  
  
And suddenly Frank’s back to being bored. He lets out a loud groan and flops back down on his bunk glaring at the ceiling. He’s so bored he would literally pick the lint off of his grandma’s sweaters for fun. He buries deeper into the mess of dirty hoodies and blankets that cover his bunk. Frank lets out another loud groan.  
  
“Fucking shut up before I rip out your tongue.” Gerard mumbles sleepily from the bunk across from him.  
  
Frank snorts out a laugh from where he’s buried beneath dirty laundry. “You’re not that intimidating Gee.”  
  
“I will kidnap your firstborn child and torture it in my basement.” He replies groggily, but Frank can tell he’s pretty much awake now.  
  
This time he can’t help the laugh that comes bubbling out of him. It’s louder than he expected, but he blames in on sleep deprivation. “That’s pretty kinky.”  
  
“You know it baby…” Gerard laughs, and it’s a big belly laugh that makes his shoulders shake.  
  
Frank feels a rush of pride through him. It always feels good knowing he made Gerard laugh like that. He doesn’t notice he’s grinning hard until his cheeks start to ache. “That’s nice. Now can you stop flirting with my brother so I can get some fucking sleep.” Mikey calls from the bunk above them.  
  
Frank’s eyes widen, and he starts giggling. He hopes Gerard can’t see that his ears have turned red. Gerard huffs out a laugh and stumbles out of his bunk. He sways like he’s drunk, which only makes Frank laugh harder. And then suddenly Gerard’s in his bunk burrowing under the covers. “Shove over will you?”  
  
Frank nodes mutely and presses his back against the opposite wall. If the bunks are too tiny for Frank by himself, then there is defiantly no room for the both of them. Somehow Gerard finds a way to wind himself around Frank, and it’s not comfortable, but at least Frank isn’t scared they’re both going to fall on the floor. He must have a lot of practice at this, Frank thinks idly. Probably from snuggling with Mikey.  
  
Gerard is warm and soft. He smells like cigarettes and coffee and old books. He’s not quite sure why Gerard smells like old books, but he decides not to dwell on it. Especially when he has Gerard’s stubble rubbing against his neck, and he’s trying really hard not to get a boner. He tries to get back to sleep, but he’s too twitchy. Gerard is wrapped around him like he’s a huge teddy bear and he can’t think of anything but Gerard Gerard Gerard. He must notice how much Frank is squirming, because he mumbles, “Stop moving fucker,” into his chest.  
  
Frank feels the words more than hears them, Gerard’s voice vibrating against his chest. That doesn’t help much either. Gerard sighs and draws away a little so that they are both on their sides facing each other. He pulls on Frank’s wrist until his forearm is resting between them. He’s a lot farther away now but he can still feel Gerard’s breath fanning across his face. It doesn’t smell too great, but it’s not exactly unpleasant. What the fuck is happening to me, Frank thinks warily.  
  
Gerard fishes in the pocket of the army jacket he’s still wearing for some reason. Frank’s learned pretty much not to question him at this point. His hand emerges with a sharpie. He uncaps it with his teeth and touches the felt tip to Frank’s forearm. The sharpie stings a little where it touches his skin. The burn is almost addictive, and it reminds him of getting a tattoo. He wonders absently how Gerard found room to draw between all of Frank’s tattoos. He tries to peek forward to see what Gerard is drawing, but Gerard pushes him back on the bed. “You’re gonna fuck it up Frankie.” He mumbles around the sharpie cap in his mouth.  
  
Frank decides to turn over onto his back and close his eyes. He gets lost in the quick strokes of the sharpie over his skin. His arm is starting to burn quite a bit now, but he can’t bring himself to care when his bed is so warm and Gerard’s presence is so comforting. He opens his eyes to see Gerard has shifted to hover over him a little, his inky hair so long now it hangs in his eyes. Frank is aware of their legs tangled under the covers, and Gerard’s face a few inches from his own. He likes to watch Gerard’s eyebrows dance as he draws. He giggles a little at the concentration on the older boy’s face, and Gerard shoots him one of those okay weirdo faces that he seems to only use for Frank. “Okay, I’m done.” He whispers, releasing his tight grip on Frank’s wrist.  
  
Frank’s arm feels cold now. He bursts out in laughter when he sees what Gerard has scrawled on his arm. It’s a bunny wearing some kind of military outfit, a machine gun over it shoulder and a charismatic sneer on its furry face. It’s such a Gerard thing to draw it makes his heart hurt. “Shhhhhh you’ll wake up Mikey!” Gerard giggles covering his mouth with a paint-stained hand. He’s grinning so big Frank can’t help but mimic his expression. He licks the hand covering his mouth, and the older boy squeals and wipes it on Frank’s shirt, even though Frank knows it doesn’t faze him.  
  
They’re both giggling now, fanning each other’s faces with shuddery exhales. When they both sober up, Frank is painfully aware of how close they still are. He and Gerard are nose to nose, and the inky strands of Gerard’s hair tickle his face. He reaches up to tug on a silky lock before tucking it behind Gerard’s ear. “This is getting long.”  
His hand slips to rest on the back of Gerard’s neck. “Yeah…” Gerard mumbles.  
  
He doesn’t seem to be listening to anything Frank just said, but their close proximity makes Frank forget what he just said as well. He likes the way his tattooed hands look against Gerard’s pale neck. Gerard bites his lip and Frank can’t draw his eyes away from where the soft flesh is trapped between Gerard’s teeth. His lips are thin and chapped and Frank shouldn’t be thinking about how they would feel against his own. He can tell Gerard is thinking about something very hard by the way his eyebrows are furrowed and eyes busy. He releases his lip then licks over them subconsciously, and yes, Frank realizes, he does want to kiss Gerard. The realization is so abrupt it almost knocks the air out of Frank. Suddenly it’s impossible to think about anything else when Gerard is so close. Frank feels like his veins are electric currents sparking where their bodies meet. Gerard is staring down at him with half-lidded eyes, and Frank thinks he must feel it too.  
  
He’s not quite sure who leans in first. Their lips meet in a clumsy wet slide, but it makes Frank feel like he’s on fire. It’s cramped and awkward in the tiny bunk, and Frank’s honestly just grateful that they haven’t fallen out yet. He considers proposing a change of location, but Gerard is making it increasingly difficult to focus on anything else. Gerard kisses like anything else he does, skillfully and careful, yet shameless and enthusiastic at the same time. Frank’s kissing back with everything he’s got, and it’s the best feeling he’s had in a while. Gerard’s thin, calloused, artist fingers are rucking up Frank’s shirt and running through his unwashed hair. He’s doing this thing with his tongue that Frank’s never felt before, but sends shivers down his spine. Gerard’s so good at this that for a second Frank wonders if maybe he doesn’t know Gerard as well as he thinks. Then Gerard grins against his lips and any unfamiliarity dissipates.  
  
Gerard is still smiling when they break the kiss, and this is the happiest Frank’s seen him look in a while. His joyful expression makes him look so much younger it makes Frank’s heart swell. He uses the hand still on Gerard’s neck to tip their foreheads together. Neither of them say anything for a while, just wetly panting on each other’s faces. Frank can’t seem to stop smiling.  
  
“Congratulations! You managed to be even louder than before. Now please go to sleep for fucks sake.” Mikey’s exasperated voice complains from above them.  
Frank and Gerard don’t stop giggling for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> fun drinking game: take a shot every time i randomly use fuck in a piece of dialog :)  
> anyway this is my first story on this site, so tell me if you guys like it bc i have some other shit i could post.  
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
